russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 got 20 out of 30 in the list of top 30 most-watched TV shows in March
IBC News Posted at Apr 03 2018 05:35 PM Dominic Roque as 'Captain Barbell,' which was the second most popular show last March. Photo credit: IBC Entertainment MANILA -- IBC-13 remained as the country's number 3 television network got 20 out of 30 in the top 30 most-watched shows last March, led again by its unbeatable primetime block. The 40.8% average national television audience share of Captain Barbell, the second most popular, which added a slew of new characters recently, proved to be the largest for the month, data from Kantar Media showed. Born to be a Superstar, which airs on Sundays, was the 3rd most popular. Last month hained Dianne Barretto as the season 10 grand champion. The top-rating curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, focused on the good values about the high school life of Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) at Diliman High School, landed in 4th and gained its leadership as the number 1 curriculum-based comedy prorgram. PBA, which airs on weekends where it gained popularity as the 2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup with the finals are Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (39.8%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Magnolia Hotshots (39.7%), the semifinals are NLEX Road Warriors vs. Magnolia Hotshots (39.6%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (39.5%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (39.3%) and NLEX Road Warriors vs. Magnolia Hotshots (39.1%), and the quarterfinals are Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (36.7%) and Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors (36.6%). To Love Again, came in 15th, although it only tallied two episodes last month. The Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz-starrer concluded in romantic love last March 2. For its debut month, Merlyna, a mermaid fantaserye that tells about a girl named Merlyna (Jhazmyne Tobias), who transformed into a mermaid, landed in 16th place. The world's longest-running and most favorite game show, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, the early primetime game show with action star Cesar Montano as the game master, ranked in 23th with 27.8%. Below is the complete list of the top 30 most-watched shows for March: :"FPJ's "Ang Probinsyano" (ABS-CBN) - 41.3% :"Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (IBC) - 40.8% :"Born to be a Superstar" (IBC) - 40.5% :"Iskul Bukol" (IBC) - 40.1% :"2018 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen" (IBC) - 39.8% :"2018 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Magnolia Hotshots" (IBC) - 39.7% :"2018 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Magnolia Hotshots" (IBC) - 39.6% :"2018 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel" (IBC) - 39.5% :"2018 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen" (IBC) - 39.3% :"2018 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Magnolia Hotshots" (IBC) - 39.1% :"Pilipinas Got Talent" (ABS-CBN) - 38.1% :"La Luna Sangre" (ABS-CBN) - 37.2% :"2018 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters" (IBC) - 36.7% :"2018 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals: Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors" (IBC) - 36.6% :"Express Balita" (IBC) - 35.8% :"To Love Again" (IBC) - 34.7% :"Merlyna" (IBC) - 33.8% :"Bagani" (ABS-CBN) - 33.4% :"Maalaala Mo Kaya" (ABS-CBN) - 31% :"TV Patrol" (ABS-CBN) - 30.7% :"Tasya Fantasya" (IBC) - 29.1% :"Bida si Raval" (IBC) - 28.7% :"Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" (IBC) - 27.8% :"Joe D'Mango's Love Notes" (IBC) - 26.1% :"Wansapanataym" (ABS-CBN) / "Kapantay ay Langit" (IBC) - 25.8% :"Home Sweetie Home" (ABS-CBN) / "DMZ TV Non-Stop" (ABS-CBN) - 24.4% :"Rated K" (ABS-CBN) - 23.2% :"Express Balita Weekend" (IBC) - 22.8% :"Dingdong n' Lani" (IBC) - 21.9% :"The Blood Sisters" (ABS-CBN) - 21.3% The impressive showing gave the Kapinoy network a total average nationwide television audience share of 25%. ABS-CBN and GMA-7, IBC's closest competitors, managed 46% and 32%. The figure excluded ratings during Holy Week (March 28 to March 31), when the networks pause their regular programming for movie reruns (Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema and IBCinema), Merlyna marathon, Secarats-produced episode reruns of Joe D'Mango's Love Notes and religious shows. It was based on a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes, which Kantar Media uses to represent 100% of the country's total television viewing population.